Those couples on March 14th
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: /Un-beta/Kise menginginkan pemuda itu; seutuhnya. Titik. KiAka. Kontes fanfic Nagisa Zappelin on facebook, dengan perubahan seperlunya. I own nothing but this fic. Beware of OOC-ness, proceed with caution. Enjoy!


**Hamlet**

.

2 orang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman sekolah SMA Teiko. Tepat di belakang bangku tersebut, terdapat sebuah pohon rindang yang menjaga mereka berdua agar tetap teduh.

.

Hari ini cerah, secerah para siswa-siswi SMA yang mulai terlihat ber-_lovey dovey _didepan 2 orang pemuda tersebut.

.

Ah, aku belum menceritakan siapa 2 orang pemuda tersebut?

.

Satunya bersurai keemasan. Duduk dengan kedua lengan bertumpu pada kedua pahanya yang agak ia lebarkan sambil agak membungkuk. Menatap datar kearah pemandangan didepannya. Kedua bola mata bulat yang senada dengan warna rambutnya nyaris tak berkedip.

.

Sedangkan satunya lagi; yang duduk agak jauh dari pemuda bersurai emas tersebut, adalah seorang pemuda yang warna rambutnya agak gelap dari pemuda satunya.

Merah.

Kedua bola mata _heterochrome _merah-emasnya mengikuti arah tulisan di buku kecil tebal yang sedang ia baca di tangan kanannya. Kaki kanannya tumpang-tindih ke kaki satunya. Menambahkan imej _cool _dari pemuda tersebut.

.

Si merah agak melirik si emas.

Kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah _curva _halus.

.

.

"**A room in the Castle"**

.

"_Kata-kata_."

.

Sebuah suara dari pemuda surai merah membuat si emas menoleh kearahnya.

Sedikit kaget.

.

Masih dengan senyumnya, ia menutup buku itu. Lalu berdiri didepan si surai emas yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

.

"_Fitnah, tuanku_:" Si merah mulai membuat gerakan, "..._untuk menyindir bajingan disini_. _Orang-orang tua itu memiliki jenggot berwarna kelabu_, _yang dimana wajah-wajah mereka berkerut, mata-mata mereka amber yang bersih dan gusi berwarna plum serta adalah mereka yang cukup banyak kekurangan akal, bersama dengan hampir semua pemain sandiwara yang lemah_: _yang mana semua itu, tuanku, walaupun aku hampir percaya sepenuhnya, namun aku menahannya dengan ketidak jujuran untuk memilikinya demikian menjatuhkannya, untukmu, tuanku_..." si surai merah menawarkan tangannya kearah si surai emas yang tertegun menatapnya.

.

"..._seperti saya yang sudah seharusnya tua_. _Jika seperti seekor kepiting, kau bisa kembali_."

.

"_Walaupun ini gila, namun masih ada metode didalamnya_. _Maukah kau berjalan keluar dari udara, tuanku_?"."

.

"_Didalam makam-ku_."

.

Si surai emas hanya tertawa kecil melihat _one-man-theatre _yang baru saja ia saksikan.

.

"_Hamlet _lagi, Akashicchi?" Tanya si surai emas.

.

Tersenyum, "Tepatnya _Act II, Scene 2_. Kau tampak serius tadi. Jadi aku mencoba 'sedikit' menghiburmu."

.

"Akashicchi tau sendiri kalau aku tidak paham tentang _Hamlet _bukan?"

.

"Tapi kau tertawa tadi, Ryota."

.

Kise Ryota menaikkan dua alisnya; kagum.

Ah, Akashi Seijuro ini memang tidak pernah berhenti mengejutkannya dengan berbagai cara.

.

"Jadi Ryota..." Akashi menekuk lutut kanannya, dan menempatkannya pada sebagian kecil bangku yang terletak diantara 2 paha Kise. Mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kise dan menumpukan badannya dengan menggenggam sandaran bangku yang ada dibelakang Kise. Memenjarakan pemuda surai emas tersebut, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

.

Kise mengusap tengkuk Akashi, serta merasakan kehalusan surai merah yang menyapa tangannya.

.

"_Hi-mi-tsu_, Akashicchi."

.

.

**Wish**

.

Kise Ryota

.

Akashi Seijuro

.

2 figur yang berbeda, namun saling mengisi.

Layaknya kiri dan kanan.

.

Ntah setan apa yang merasuki Kise sampai tertarik dengan pesona si surai merah itu. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak manis, malah terkesan mengerikan dan membosankan. Ditambah dengan beberapa benda tajam seperti gunting atau pisau yang sering ia bawa, menambah kesan 'menyeramkan'.

.

Lalu apa yang membuat Kise begitu tertarik kepada Akashi?

Padahal banyak _fans-fans _perempuan yang menginginkannya.

.

_Well_, seperti kebanyakan orang, "Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya."

.

Kise pun begitu. 4 tahun mengenal Akashi membuatnya -nyaris- memahami pemuda itu.

.

Kenapa nyaris?

.

Akashi bukanlah tipe yang mudah ditebak. Namun kalau soal sisi 'manis' dari Akashi. Kise tau betul, bahkan melebihi Akashi.

.

Misalnya saja tadi, membacakan _Hamlet _untuk Kise, ga tanggung-tanggung, sampai bermain _one-man-theatre_.

Hanya untuk menghibur pemuda bersurai emas tersebut.

.

Kalau ditanya 'hubungan'…

.

Ini bisa dibilang _one-sided_.

.

_One-sided_? Kenapa?

.

"Jadi Akashi-kun 'menggantung'mu ya?" tanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang duduk dihadapan Kise sambil menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya.

.

Hanya dibalas oleh Kise dengan anggukan samar. Tak lupa dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

.

"_Dou shiyou_, Kurokocchi? Padahal hari ini_ White Day_…" ucap Kise _madesu_.

.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya."—menatap Kise dengan tatapan datarnya, "Jadi selama ini kalian apa?"

.

Kise tampak berpikir, "Teman, kurasa?"

.

Terdiam sesaat, kemudian kembali menyeruput _vanilla shake_nya.

.

.

"_Kau tidak bisa berteman dengan orang yang kau suka_, _Kise-kun_._"_

.

.

-kemudian hening

.

.

**Glimpse**

.

"Ryota…"

.

Kise yang _topless _dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya melirik kearah Akashi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kise sambil memainkan remote TV di tangannya.

.

Sudah 4 tahun—baru 4 tahun mereka tinggal bersama.

.

Meski Akashi membelakangi Kise, namun ia tau bahwa pemuda itu masih disana; berdiri, menunggu lanjutannya.

.

Diam. Sepertinya si merah berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat supaya dapat dimengerti oleh si emas.

.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku?"

.

Kise menaikkan kedua alisnya.

.

"Akashicchi," –mengelus dagunya, "_Etto_…Akashicchi itu…yah, begitulah."

.

"Aku tidak menerima jawaban setengah-setengah, Ryota."

.

Kise berjalan kearah sofa, dan duduk disamping Akashi.

.

"Jadi maunya Akashicchi apa?"

.

Akashi menatap keluar jendela; tepatnya kearah langit malam yang terlihat dari balik jendela.

.

"_Aku…_"

.

.

**Sign**

.

Kise yakin tadi ia meninggalkan Akashi dirumahnya 3 jam yang lalu untuk pemotretan.

.

Tidak lama sebenarnya, karena biasanya Kise baru pulang saat dini hari.

.

Dan Akashi, selalu menunggunya dengan setia di ruang tamu.

.

Tapi kali ini...

.

Akashi, dengan _defenseless_-nya tertidur di lantai ruang tamu. Beberapa kepingan _shogi_ berantakan disampingnya

.

Kise menaruh tas-nya di sofa. Kemudian melirik kearah jam dinding yang berada diatas TV.

.

Jam setengah dua belas kurang lima menit.

.

Ia berjalan kearah Akashi yang tertidur di lantai, kemudian duduk disamping pemuda surai merah yang tertidur tersebut.

.

"Akashicchi, kalau tertidur di lantai, kau bisa masuk angin…" ujar Kise.

.

Dan hanya dibalas oleh erangan yang keluar dari bibir Akashi.

.

Kise terdiam. Menatap pemandangan langka didepannya; pemandangan dimana sang _Emperor _menunjukkan sisi 'manisnya'. Raut wajah tenang tanpa beban, bulu mata lentik—meski tidak selentik dirinya atau Midorima Shintaro—yang menghiasi matanya, nafas halus yang ia hembuskan—

.

"_Mm…Ryota…_"

.

-serta sebuah gumaman kecil dari bibir pucatnya yang _kissable_.

.

Kise tertawa kecil. Mengusap rambut Akashi, kemudian memindahkan rambut yang berada didepan telinganya kebelakang telinganya.

Kise membereskan papan _shogi _beserta kepingan _shogi_nya. Setelah itu, mengangkat Akashi dengan _bridal style _menuju ke kamarnya—bukan—kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

**Those couples; become one tonight**

.

Kise duduk diujung kasur _king size_ miliknya.

Menghela nafas berat, melirik kearah pemuda berambut merah yang tertidur disana.

.

.

"_Koishiteru, Akashicchi…"_

"…" _tidak ada respon yang keluar dari pemuda berambut merah itu._

"_Koishiteru, Akashicchi."_

_Si surai emas mengulang pernyataannya. Namun lagi-lagi, tak ada jawaban yang berarti yang keluar dari mulut Akashi._

"_Koishiteru, Akashicchi…"_

"_Mau sampai kapan kau berkata seperti itu, Ryota?"—meyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya._

"_Sampai aku mendapat jawaban 'Koishiteru mo, Ryota' darimu…"_

.

.

Kise mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Mengingat masa lalu membuatnya merasa _useless_.

.

"Setelah kejadian itu, kau memutuskan untuk menjadi temanku, bahkan tinggal dirumahku," –Kise menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan 'kepedihan', "Kau tega sekali, Akashicchi."

.

Diam; hanya suara detakan jarum jam _classic _yang terdengar di kamar Kise.

.

"Kau tidak tau betapa aku sangat tersiksa,"—jeda, "Tinggal satu atap dengan orang yang sangat kucintai. Bahkan satu ranjang."

.

Kamar Kise hanya diterangi oleh cahaya malam yang terpantul dari jendela kamar Kise disamping kasurnya, "4 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Akashicchi…"-Kise merangkak keatas kasurnya, memenjarakan si surai merah diantara tangan, badan dan kakinya. Kedua _orbs _yang senada dengan warna rambutnya menatap datar kearah Akashi.

.

Tangan kanan Kise mulai menyentuh pipi kiri Akashi. Merasakan lembutnya kulit berwarna _milky _dibawahnya, kemudian turun ke dagu Akashi. Menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menarik dagu Akashi hingga bibir bawahnya sedikit terbuka.

.

"_Maaf, Akashicchi_."

.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut disana. Kise juga memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Akashi. Merasakan setiap inci kehangatan pemuda surai merah yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Satu tangan Kise membuka 3 kancing teratas piyama merah yang dikenakan Akashi.

.

Suka. Kise menyukainya.

.

Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK!

Tidak boleh!

Mereka hanya 'teman' bukan?

Tidak seharusnya 'teman' melakukan hal ini.

.

.

"_Kau tidak bisa berteman dengan orang yang kau suka_, _Kise-kun_._"_

.

.

_Tch_. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi perkataan Kuroko sangat benar.

.

Karena Kise tidak puas hanya dengan hubungan 'teman'.

.

Lebih, ia ingin yang 'lebih'.

.

Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan kasar.

.

Tidak.

.

Belum cukup.

.

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di kepala Kise.

.

"_Mm_..._Ngh_..."

.

Sebuah desahan kecil menyadarkan Kise. Perlahan, ia menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Akashi.

.

Ditatapnya si surai merah yang agak terengah-engah dibawahnya. Semburat merah muda tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Perlahan, kedua mata pemuda itu terbuka; menunjukkan kedua mata _heterochrome _merah-emas yang agak berair.

.

"Ryota...apa yang-"

.

Kise meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Akashi.

.

"Kumohon jangan katakan apapun, Akashicchi…" raut wajah Kise tampak terluka.

.

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, menolak menatap kedua _orbs _emas milik Kise.

.

"…kenapa kau melakukan hal ini…?" Tanya Akashi setengah berbisik.

.

Kise menatap pemandangan dibawahnya; kulit leher yang berwarna seputih susu nyaris pucat dan terlihat halus.

.

'Apa yang terjadi kalau aku menggigit kulit itu? Bagaimana rasanya?' pikir Kise, penasaran.

.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Akashi; tepatnya ke perbatasan antara bahu dan leher. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _white milk_ yang samar-samar tercium darinya.

.

Akashi tersentak kaget, mencengkram kedua pundak Kise, "R-Ryota! Apa yang—_ngh_...!" –lagi-lagi perkataannya terpotong, karena Kise menggigit leher Akashi kuat-kuat. Menyebabkan munculnya bercak merah keunguan disana. Kemudian menjilatnya perlahan dan terus mengulanginya sampai rahang, leher dan dada Akashi dipenuhi bercak kemerahan. Membuat pemuda dibawahnya bergetar karena sensasi yang baru ia rasakan.

.

Manis. Seperti aromanya.

Dan sensitif.

.

"Ryota! Sadarlah—_ahh_…!" Akashi tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Kise menggigit tempat paling sensitifnya. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, sekedar untuk menendang pemuda surai emas itu. Namun kedua kaki Kise yang menahan kedua kakinya membuatnya tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya se-inci pun.

.

Berhenti.

Berhenti.

Berhenti!

.

_Dia TEMANMU_!

.

_Inner _Kise terus meneriakkan kata-kata itu.

.

_Teman_? Persetan dengan itu! Kise membutuhkan Akashi, sekarang.

.

"_Koishiteru_, _Seijurocchi_." –menjilati bekas gigitannya. Tangan kanan Kise menyingkap piyama Akashi. Mengelus perut rata si surai merah.

.

"_Ngh_..._s-stop_...Ryota..." –Akashi gemetar, mendorong dada bidang Kise, namun sama sekali tak bergeming. Tangan Kise semakin naik, memainkan 2 titik di dada Akashi yang mengeras karena perbuatan Kise.

Akashi menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Mencegah suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya kapanpun. Kedua kakinya menggeliat tak nyaman, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi masih berusaha untuk mendorong dada bidang pemuda surai emas diatasnya.

.

Kise menghentikan semua kegiatannya, tiba-tiba. Menghasilkan erangan dari Akashi yang masih terengah-engah. Kise menatap pemandangan dibawahnya; masih dengan tatapan datar.

.

"Seijurocchi…" Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi, "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa tetap 'berteman' setelah ini."

.

Kedua mata dwi warna Akashi terbelalak saat mendengarnya. Belum sempat ia memprotes, tangan kanan Kise membuka sisa kancing piyama Akashi, lalu membuat garis tak kasat mata dari dada, menuju ke perut rata Akashi; bermain sebentar disana, membuat Akashi mendesah tertahan. Kemudian semakin turun—

.

-tepatnya masuk kedalam celana panjang Akashi.

.

Pemuda surai merah itu menarik napas, "R-Ryota-_ahh_!"

.

Kise memijat pelan kesejatian Akashi. Memberikan sensasi baru yang belum pernah dirasakan Akashi sebelumnya.

.

"Aku berani bertaruh," –pijatan itu mulai kasar, "Belum pernah ada yang menyentuhmu disini kan?"

.

"Khh...! T-tunggu! Ryota!" Akashi memejamkan sebelah matanya, "J-jangan-_aah-_disana!"

Kise mengecup bibir pucat Akashi untuk menenangkannya. Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya serta menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Keras kepala sekali," -bersamaan dengan selesainya perkataan Kise, pemuda surai emas tersebut menggenggam kesejatian milik Akashi dengan erat, membuat pemuda dibawahnya mengerang kesakitan. Kise menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Akashi hanya dapat mendorong lidah Kise dengan lidahnya supaya keluar dari mulutnya. Pertarungan lidah ini membuat jalur saliva-entah milik siapa-turun dari ujung bibir Akashi.

.

Tidak hanya itu, tangan Kise dibawah sana mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat Akashi melenguh dalam ciuman mereka serta melemparkan kepalanya ke bantal merah marun miliknya. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi Akashi akan mencapai klimaksnya; karena ia mulai menancapkan kuku-kuku'nya di punggung Kise yang terbalut kaos.

.

Kise mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Akashi begitu dirasa tangannya basah oleh cairan Akashi. Kise juga melepaskan ciumannya. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, kedua tangan Akashi mulai mengendur dan akhirnya jatuh. Dadanya naik-turun, mulutnya terbuka, berusaha mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

Akashi membuka kedua matanya, sedikit. Kise yang mengetahui hal itu, menjilat cairan Akashi didepan mata _heterochrome_nya. Darah Akashi mulai mengalir ke wajahnya, membuat kulit pucat itu kini merona merah.

.

"Sudah kuduga,"-jilat, "Seijurocchi lebih manis daripada coklat-coklatyang kumakan saat _White Day_ tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

.

Akashi tidak merespon Kise. Berusaha bernafas dengan benar dengan mulut terbuka serta jalur saliva diujung bibirnya, dan jangan lupakan air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya.

.

"...curang..."

.

"Eh?"

.

Belum sempat Kise memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar, Akashi menendangnya ke samping hingga punggung dan kepala Kise menyentuh empuknya kasur dan bantal berwarna keemasan milik Kise.

.

Dengan cepat, Akashi menaiki tubuh Kise, memenjarakannya. Kini posisi mereka berbalik, Akashi diatas dan Kise dibawah.

.

"Kau menghancurkan rencanaku, Ryota."

.

Gerakannya malu-malu, itu yang bisa Kise simpulkan saat perlahan Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kise. Tidak agresif, malah terkesan kaku.

Kise menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka. Ia pun menekan tengkuk Akashi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tampaknya Akashi agak kaget. Tangan-tangan kecil pemuda itu mencengkram pundak Kise untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kise.

.

Tangan kiri Kise yang bebas menelusuri punggung Akashi, membuat pemuda diatasnya sedikit tersentak. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menurunkan celana Akashi. Pemuda surai merah itu agak gemetar; antara malu dan udara dingin yang menyapa kulit bagian bawahnya yang kini tidak tertutupi benang sehelai pun.

.

"Ngh...haah..." Akashi mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Oh, sungguh, desahan Akashi adalah melodi terindah yang pernah Kise dengar. Karena selama ini, Akashi selalu menunjukkan sisi arogannya; nada bicara yang tegas, serta perintahnya yang _absolut_.

.

Sama sekali tidak manis.

.

Namun kali ini...

.

_Captain_nya yang 'tidak manis' ini...

Kise tak dapat menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

.

Ingin, Kise ingin mendengarnya lagi.

.

Kise memutuskan ciumannya dengan Akashi. Pemuda diatasnya terengah-engah, mulut terbuka serta jalur saliva yang menyambung dari lidahnya dan lidah Kise-yang tak lama kemudian terputus. Kedua mata dwi warna yang setengah terbuka dan berair, memberikan kesan _seksi _pada Akashi.

.

"Seijurocchi, kau cuma punya 1 kesempatan. Berhenti menggodaku seperti itu atau aku tak akan menahan diriku~"

.

Akashi mencengkram kerah baju Kise, ditatapnya si surai emas dengan tatapan paling menakutkan miliknya—yang malah memberikan kesan 'manis', "Jangan bercanda, dan jangan mempermainkanku, Ryota."

.

Kise tau betul bahwa pemuda diatasnya ini sebenarnya takut. Terbukti, tangan yang mencengkram kerah bajunya gemetar. Kise menyeringai. Permainan ini akan semakin menarik. 3 jari di tangan kirinya ia bawa ke bibir Akashi.

.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka bermain yang lembut-lembut."—masih menyeringai.

Akashi langsung mengulum 3 jari Kise, membuat jari-jari itu basah karena tau Kise tidak akan menahan dirinya. Setidaknya, ini untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

.

"_Mmh…_" Akashi berusaha membasahi ketiga jari tersebut dengan cepat. Agak kesusahan karena jari-jari Kise yang lumayan panjang.. Kise tidak akan membiarkan Akashi membasahi seluruh jarinya. Menyeringai, ia menarik jari-jarinya dari mulut Akashi; menghasilkan erangan tidak puas dari pemuda diatasnya.

.

"Maaf, Seijurocchi~"—jeda, "Tapi bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak terlalu suka bermain yang lembut-lembut? Kalau kau membasahi ketiga jariku seutuhnya, tidak akan asyik~"

.

Kedua mata dwi warna itu melebar, "T-tunggu, Ryo—_aakh_!"

.

Satu jari panjang Kise memasuki lubang Akashi satu-satunya. Membuat Akashi meringis kesakitan dan tanpa sadar melebarkan kedua kakinya.

.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi, Seijurocchi~"

.

Jari kedua pun menyusul. Kise membuat gerakan _scissoring _di lubang Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kise, berusaha meredam suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

Dengan satu gerakan, Kise membalikkan posisi mereka. Akashi yang berada dibawahnya sambil menutup mulutnya. Berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kise juga menempatkan kaki kanan Akashi di bahunya, sedangkan kaki satunya Kise biarkan menggeliat resah—yang tanpa Akashi sadari ia membuka kakinya, mempermudah jari-jari Kise untuk memasukinya lebih dalam.

Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Akashi, "Keluarkan desahanmu, Seijurocchi~. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi~" bisik Kise dengan nada _seduktif_. Pemuda surai emas itu mengangkat tangan Akashi yang menutup mulutnya keatas kepalanya. Kini, Kise dapat melihat wajah Akashi dengan jelas.

Kise memasukkan jari ketiganya, membuat Akashi menggeliat tidak nyaman dan gemetar.

.

"_Aaah…_R-Ryota…Ryota…" Akashi terus mendesah nama Kise dibawahnya. Oh, inilah yang Kise suka. Pemuda surai emas itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri

.

"Kau yang minta, Seijurocchi~"

.

Kise mencabut ketiga jarinya dengan sangat perlahan, sementara Akashi mengerang tertahan dibawahnya.

.

"_Ah~_ kau membuatku terangsang hanya dengan melihatmu seperti ini Seijurocchi."

.

_Seme _mana sih yang nggak 'kelaparan' begitu melihat kondisi Akashi yang sekarang?

Mulut terbuka, jalur saliva di ujung bibirnya, dada naik-turun, satu mata tertutup sedang satunya setengah terbuka dan mengeluarkan air mata. Ditambah dengan piyama Akashi yang agak kebesaran dengan kancing yang terbuka; memperlihatkan dada, perut dan bahu yang mulus serta lengan piyama yang menutup sebagian jari-jarinya namun panjangnya tidak mampu menutupi setengah dari paha mulus Akashi; memberikan kesan _erotis _pada si surai merah.

.

Akashi tidak melihatnya; tidak melihat Kise yang membuka resliting celana dan mengeluarkan kesejatianya yang mengeras, kemudian memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Akashi.

Tanpa peringatan, Kise menghujamkan dirinya ke Akashi. Pemuda surai merah itu membelalakkan kedua matanya, melenguh, serta melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"_A-AAKH_! Sakit, Ryota!"

Sakit, sangat sakit, seperti dirobek paksa dari dalam.

"_Ngh_...Seijurocchi...ketat sekali." Kise meringis saat dinding-dinding Akashi menjepitnya erat. Pemuda surai emas itu memegang kedua kaki Akashi dan memasukinya lebih dalam.

"_UWAAH—mmpft_!" Kise melumat bibir Akashi untuk menenangkan pemuda surai merah itu. Lidahnya juga menari-nari didalam mulut Akashi.

Perlahan, Akashi dapat merileks-kan dirinya. Kise mulai bergerak; ia menarik dirinya hingga sampai kepalanya saja, kemudian menghujamkannya ke lubang Akashi dengan agak kasar.

"_K-KHAAAH_! Ryota…!" sekali lagi kedua mata _heterochrome _itu terbelalak. Namun entah mengapa rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi nikmat tersendiri bagi Akashi. Air mata mulai turun dari kedua mata dwi warna itu; antara sakit dan nikmat. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Seijurocchi! K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Kise agak panik begitu ia mendengar teriakan Akashi yang lebih keras daripada tadi.

Akashi membalasnya dengan menggeleng, "_Nn…_"

Walau agak ragu, Kise menggerakkan dirinya keluar dan masuk secara perlahan hingga semakin cepat. Akashi mengeratkan pegangannya pada seprai dibawahnya.

"R-Ryota! Ak-aku..!"

Mendengar ini, Kise mempercepat gerakannya.

"Bersama-sama, Seijurocchi!"

Satu desakan membuat Akashi memuntahkan cairannya di dada dan perutnya, disusul oleh Kise yang menumpahkan benihnya didalam Akashi.

.

"_Koishiteru, _Seijurocchi..." –merebahkan dirinya disamping Akashi yang kelelahan.

.

.

"**Two loves I have, of comfort and despair."**

.

.

Pukul 02.00 dini hari…

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong Seijurocchi…"

Perlahan, _orbs heterochrome _itu terbuka sampai setengahnya, menatap _orbs _keemasan yang juga menatapnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Kise agak bingung.

Menyeringai tipis, "_…malaikat yang lebih baik adalah seorang laki-laki yang cantik, dan ingin memilikinya serta mengubahnya menjadi iblis, menggodanya dan kesuciannya dengan harga dirinya_."

Kise menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "_Hiddo-ssu_! Aku kan tidak mengerti _Hamlet_!Jawab aku dengan serius, Seijurocchi…"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Itu bukan _Hamlet_, Ryota. _Sonnet _144 karya William Shakespeare."

"Tetap saja karya William Shakespeare…" –menggerutu.

.

Akashi menatap pemuda bersurai emas itu dalam diam.

Bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil agak meringis karena bagian bawahnya yang sakit. Membetulkan kancing piyama-nya, serta mengenakan celana panjangnya, lalu keluar dari sana.

.

"Mau kemana, Seijurocchi?"

.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

.

.

**Gammer Gurton's Garland**

.

.

Akashi pergi dari sana 5 menit yang lalu. Dan Kise masih belum tau kemana pemuda itu pergi

Jangan-jangan kabur?

Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin.

Tapi...mungkin saja sih.

"Seijurocchi…"

Baru saja Kise akan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Akashi kembali—

"Ryota…" –menyeringai.

-dan Kise _speechless_.

Akashi berdiri didepan pintunya. Seluruh kancing piyamanya terbuka dan…bagian bawahnya tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Tidak hanya itu, hampir seluruh tubuhnya dilumuri oleh cairan putih kental. Akashi membuat garis dari perut ke dadanya perlahan, diikuti oleh gerakan mata Kise.

Menyeringai, menjilat jari dengan cairan putih itu dengan _seksi_.

"_White chocolate_, Ryota?" Tanya Akashi.

Kise menelan ludah paksa. Oh GOD! Ini pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"_Mawar itu merah, violet itu biru. __Madu itu manis, begitu juga dirimu. Engkau menciptakan cintaku dan aku milikmu. Aku memikatmu. Banyak yang tertuang dan aku memikat. Dan nasib berkata bahwa engkaulah orangnya._"—Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Ini rencanaku, untuk menggodamu saat kau pulang dari pemotretan. Dan menyerahkan diriku kepadamu di _White Day _tahun ini dan selamanya."

Akashi melangkah masuk dengan langkah menggoda.

.

"_Ronde ke-2, Ryota_?"

.

Ah...tahun ini adalah _valentine _terindah bagi pemuda surai emas itu. Langsung saja ia menarik lengan Akashi serta menjatuhkannya di ranjang. Bersiap menikmati _white chocolate _hidup didepannya.

.

"_Happy White Day, Ryota. Koishiteru mo._"

-OWARI


End file.
